1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of notification computing. More specifically, the invention relates to the automatic adjustment of an audio alert characteristic of an alert device using ambient noise levels.
2. Background of the Invention
Portable consumer electronic devices allow users to receive information while in remote locations. Many of these devices have the capability to emit an audible alert notifying the user of a happening of an event. For example, a mobile telephone may broadcast a portion of the National Anthem upon receiving an incoming call.
However, the audible alert on most consumer electronic devices may, at times, become an annoyance to others when the volume level of the device is set too loud for particular environments. For example, the incoming call ringer of a mobile phone may annoy third parties and cause embarrassment to the user of the phone in a library, if the volume of the ringer is set to high. The various sounds emulated from many of these portable consumer electronic devices, have infuriated many to a point where patrons are required to turn off or remove these devices before entering particular environments, thereby increasing the likelihood of the user of the device to miss an important message.
In addition, the user of the portable consumer electronic device is frustrated when the volume level of the device is set too low. For example, the user of the mobile phone may forget to increase the volume level of the device after leaving the library thereby increasing the likelihood of missing an important phone call. In this situation, the user is unable to hear the ringing phone because the ambient noise level is louder than the volume level of the ringer of the device.